Temps que l'amour existe encore
by nyanko-kuro
Summary: Première fic Hp. Petit Os. La guerre n'est pas un jeu, elle détruit tout sur son passage... Tout ? Peut-être pas ? pour en savoir plus venez lire.


**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Temps que l'amour existe encore !

**Couple :** Harry x Drago.

**Genre :** POV.

**Disclamer :** Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas. L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rolling. La chanson non plus d'ailleur, ne m'appartient pas !

**Blabla de l'auteur :** J'ai eu l'idée de ce texte, il y a quelque temps déjà. Déjà écrit sur Gundam wing, mais j'avais envie de le faire aussi sur Hp. Il y a quelques jours mes charmantes petites soeurs m'on mit au défi de le faire. Alors, le voilà.

C'est la première fic que j'écris sur Harry Potter. J'espères que vous aimerez.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'amour existe encore !**

* * *

La guerre détruit tout sur son passage !

Combien de familles ont perdu une ou plusieur personnes auxquelles elles tenaient ?

Des parents.

Des enfants.

Un mari.

Une femme.

Un frère.

Une soeur.

Par la folie d'un homme.

D'un seul homme qui n'épargne même pas ses propres partisans.

Combien d'enfants ont dû suivre le choix de leurs parents ?

Et non le leurs.

Combien se sont vu marquer, par cet être immonde ?

Devenir eux aussi des partisans de ce monstre.

Alors, qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé.

Combien ont été élevés avec ses préjuger que leurs parents leur ont inculqué ?

Et qui aujourd'hui regrette de les avoir suivi.

Combien d'entre eux son obliger de lever leurs baguettes pour tuer des gens innocents, dans le seul but de ne pas mourir eux-même de la main de celui qui se dit leurs maître ?

Parce que leurs parents ont fait le mauvais choix.

Combien d'entres eux rêver seulement de pouvoir suivre leur scolarité en toute innocence ?

Loin de tous ces conflits qui n'étaient pas les leurs.

Tout cela pour un fou.

Un homme à qui le pouvoir est monté à la tête.

Qui ne supportait pas d'être ignoré.

D'être rejeté.

Oublier.

Qui avait souffert.

Et qui maintenant, fait souffrire les gens par plaisir.

Qui tue de sang froid, quiconque se dresse sur son chemin.

Quand il ne fait pas atrocement souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suit.

Qui veut plus, toujours plus.

Un sorcier puissant.

Qui fait peur à toutes une population, qui n'ose même plus prononcer son nom.

Et qui fait tout aussi peur à ces gens si naïf qui ont cru en ses idéaux et qui l'ont suivi.

Même après avoir disparu, pendant plusieurs années son seul nom faisait trembler les gens.

Et moi dans tout cela, je n'avais pas demandé à être celui qui survivrait.

Je n'avais pas demandé à être le centre de cette prophétie.

Je n'avais pas demandé à perdre mes parents.

Je n'avais pas demandé à être arraché à ce monde qui était le mien, pour vivre chez ces gens qui ne voulaient pas de moi.

Qui m'ont menti pendant dix ans !

Qui m'ont caché qui j'étais réellement.

Pour qui je n'étais qu'une nuisance.

Un parasite dans leur vie.

Dans leur maison.

J'ai été heureux de partir loin de chez eux.

Oh, oui !

Mais je n'avais pas imaginé ce qui m'attendait dans ce monde dont je n'avais aucun souvenir.

Je n'avais pas imaginé que l'ont attender tant de moi.

Je voulais seulement vivre comme les autres enfants de mon âge.

Apprendre a connaître ce monde auquel j'avait été enlevé.

Et pourtant ce fut tout autre chose qui m'attendait derrière cette barrière qui s'éparait ces deux mondes tellement différents et pourtant si semblables à la fois.

Je me suis retrouvé projeter dans un monde ou chaque personne que je croisais me connaissait.

Connaissait mes parents.

Mon histoire.

Alors, que je ne savais rien de tout cela.

Je n'avais aucun souvenir ne serait-ce que de mes parents.

J'ai rencontré des gens qui me voyaient comme l'espoir d'un monde de paix.

Qui voyaient en moi, celui qui allait tous les sauvaient.

Alors que d'autre me haïssaient pour avoir détruit leur maître alors que je n'avais qu'un an.

Parce qu'il croyaient que je profitais de cette attention que les gens me porter pour me faire remarquer.

Mais je n'étais qu'un gamin, bordel !

Un gamin qui voulait plus que tout passait inapperçu.

Un gamin qui voulait avoir des amis qui l'apprécient pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour son nom ou bien cette fichu cicatrice.

Alors qu'en réalité la plupart de mes camarades pensaient que j'avais été élever comme un prince sans chercher à me connaître vraiment.

Si, il savait à qu'elle point c'est faux.

Les journaux dont je faisait la Une régulièrement n'avais rien arrangé à tout cela.

M'inventant une vie à chaque fois plus absurde, que je n'avait jamais eu.

Et bien que je n'est jamais confirmer ou démenti les dires de ses torchons, cela n'empêcher pas les gens d'y croire.

Et de me plaindre.

Ou bien de me détester encore plus.

*************

Bien sûr je l'ai combattu.

Plusieur fois !

Simplement pour sauver les personnes auxquelles je tenais.

Certainement pas par plaisir, ni même pour ma propre personne.

Non !

Je n'ai pas demandé à devenir un des plus puissants sorciers.

Et encore moins à devenir un meurtrier.

Je ne voulais pas de tout cela, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

On m'a utilisé.

Manipuler.

Pour tuer ce monstre qui terrorisait la population sorcière.

Je l'ai fait.

Je l'ai tué.

Sans pensé à ma propre vie.

Cette vie qui à manqué de me quitter.

J'ai pris des risques.

Comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers.

Beaucoup sont tombés.

Pour la liberté de ce monde.

Et j'ai sincèrement pensé que moi aussi je tomberais pendant ce combat.

Je pensais mourir avec lui.

Et pourtant...

****************

Dans cette guerre j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui m'a donné plus que tout, l'envie de me battre et surtout de survire.

De vivre.

J'ai trouvé ma lumière dans ce monde entourer de ténèbres.

Ma raison de me battre.

Pour un monde en paix.

Pour vivre et non plus survivre.

Pour partager notre vie ensemble.

Comme nous partageons nos nuits depuis quelque temps.

Je ne souhaite qu'une chose.

Pouvoir m'endormir toutes les nuits contre ton corps.

Dans ce cocon de chaleur, je n'ai plus de doute.

Malgré toutes ces années de déroute.

Ton corps est mon port d'attache.

Ton coeur ma plus belle raison de vivre

Moi qui est voulu écarter tout le monde de moi.

Aujourd'hui cette solitude je la redoute.

Je ne veux plus la retrouver sur ma route.

Je veux t'aimer une fois pour toutes.

Je veux t'aimer coûte que coûte.

Malgré ce mal qui court.

Et met l'amour à mort.

***************

Tu as volé mon coeur.

Je garde le tien comme la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde.

Toi que j'ai détesté si longtemps.

Tu es devenu pour moi, la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.

Toi que je ne croyais pas du même bord.

Mais au bout du compte on s'en fout, d'avoir raison ou tord.

Le plus important est qu'aujourd'hui tout a changé.

Je m'endors contre ton corps.

Au-delà de la violence, au-delà de la démence.

Je veux t'aimer encore.

Mon amour, il n'en tient qu'à nous de nous aimer plus fort.

Pour que notre amour existe encore.

**************

Grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé la force de me battre jusqu'au bout.

Grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé cette force en moi qui m'a donné l'avantage.

Et nous avons gagné !

Oui, nous !

Car je n'étais pas seul.

Sans l'aide de toutes ces personnes, qui sont venus risquer leur vie à nos côtés.

Jamais cette guerre ne ce serait terminé.

Bien-sûr, il reste encore des traces.

Il en resteras toujours dans le coeur des gens.

La guerre n'est pas un jeu du quel ont efface les traces une fois terminé.

Non.

Il faudra du temps.

Du temps pour faire le deuil de toutes ces personnes qui ont perdu la vie en combattant courageusement.

Du temps pour panser les coeurs blessaient par la perte de proche.

Tout ne pourra être réparé aussi facilement qu'une maison détruite.

Le plus dur est-il passer ?

Je ne saurais le dire.

Seul l'avenir nous apporteras la réponse.

*****************

Devant un portail immense, un jeune homme regarde ce qui a été sa maison pendant sept ans.

Une main vient attraper la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacent.

Leurs regards s'accrochent.

Oui, les blessures seront longues à guérir.

Mais à deux on est plus fort.

Ils prendront soin l'un de l'autre.

Panseront mutuellement leurs blessures.

La guerre n'a pas empêché leur amour.

Leur guerre n'a pas empêché qu'ils s'aiment après des années à se haïr sur des préjugé.

Elle les a au contraire rapproché.

Leurs amis bien que contre ont fini par les accepter.

Il suffit parfois de peu de choses pour ne plus voir les gens de la même façon.

Ils sont ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte à leurs yeux.

Une nouvelle vie commence.

Une vie à deux.

*********************

Après un dernier au revoir à leurs amis sur le quai de la gare, main dans la main, le jeune homme brun à la célèbre cicatrice se tourne vers l'autre jeune homme blond à ses côtés et lui sourit.

Sourire qui lui est rendu.

Un murmure.

" Je t'aime. "

Le jeune homme blond se rapproche jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.

" Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour. "

Le brun sourit de plus bel dans son cou.

Un baiser échangé.

Tendre, amoureux.

Le regard des autres ?

Ils s'en moquent !

Les plus gênaient n'ont qu'à partir.

La longue route de la vie est devant eux et ils n'ont pas l'intention de s'arrêter tout de suite quoiqu'en pensent les gens autour d'eux.

Tant que l'amour existe encore, il y a et auras toujours de l'espoir !

*************

**FIN**

*************

Voilà !

J'espère que ce petit texte vous à plus.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.

Biz

Nyanko


End file.
